Another Surprise
by ladyknights104
Summary: Sequel to Watching the sun Set/threequel to Surprise America!. Looks like China has another surprise for America….oh boy. Amechu/AmericaxChina mpreg


**Summery- Looks like China has another surprise for America….oh boy.**

**Warnings- F.A.C.E. family, mpreg, swearing**

…**..DON'T KILL ME! I wanted them to be married before-*slaps and gets to fighting stance* NOT SAYIN' NOTHIN'! Now watch as I magically disappear because the story is going to begin! :D *sparkles***

It was another boring World meeting. For some odd reason the meeting was held late (again) so it was beginning to become dark out. The baby was due in about three weeks so they figured they could have the wedding next week. They had already picked out everything from the food to the dress China was going to wear (they figured it would be best if he wore a dress with his pregnancy. America and China were sitting next to each other while listening to Germany talk about some issue or whatever. What Alfred found odd was that some of the nations were looking over at them whispering to one another, mainly the females. He looked over at China as if to ask him what they were whispering about when he noticed that Yao was breathing deeper than usual. He was slightly hunched over and holding his stomach with his eyes jammed shut. That was odd. Alfred leaned over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey China, are you all right?"

China continued to breath. "The baby…..."

"Yea?"

"It's coming….."

"….what?"

China looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "The. Fucking. Baby. Is. Fucking. coming!"

At first America was stilled from shock but after a few seconds it hit him.

"JUMPING JESUS CHRIST!"

He yelled it so loud all the nations present in the room jumped about an inch off their chair. It only took them a few seconds to realize that China was in labor. Almost immediately Hungary jumped on the table and ran across to them followed by a few others. Hungary carefully helped China up from his chair.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

England ran over to them. "AND TELL THEM WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN GET A SPECIALIZED DOCTOR FAST ENOUGH!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO?"

Liechtenstein ran over to them. "I can help! I took training for this! You can never be too safe!"

They only stared at her for a split second before helped China to a small medical center in the building. Alfred tried to follow but was advised by Hungary to stay in the meeting room. So all he could do was waiting. He sat in his chair rocking back and forward while some of the other nations said words of reassurance to him, but other than that it was relatively quiet. It wasn't until France came over and sat next to him did he really feel better. France gazed out one of the windows with almost a distant look on his face before speaking.

"I remember when England had you and Canada. It was a very hectic night."

America looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No kidding?"

France nodded. "It took longer than I expected, but that was because he was pushing out two instead of one if you know what I mean."

Alfred nodded and looked at the clock. It had been…..3 hours? No, 4 hours. What was taking so long? He remembered what France said, but this was even too long for twins. He gazed at the clock again, 5 hours. Again, 6 hours. He was really beginning to become worried. At about 6 ½ hours Japan walked towards him from out side with a big smile on his face.

"You are NOT going to believe this until you see it!"

Slowly but anxiously, Alfred got up and let Kiku guide him towards the medical center. When he walked in he couldn't believe what he saw. China was in a bed holding not one, not two, but THREE babies! Wide eyed, Alfred walked over with his mouth like a gaping hole. China looked up at him and smiled.

"Three girls, all identical."

Alfred would've fainted if there wasn't a chair behind him.

"Like me and my brother, but girls and…..one more. Hehe…."

Yao rolled his eyes. "Would you like to hold one?"

Alfred nodded rather frantically. With great care he took one of his daughters in his arms. When she opened her eyes he saw that she had _his _eyes. When she smiled at him he couldn't help but let out a joyful sob. A single tear was allowed at first, but eventually more joyful tears flowed from his eyes.

"Well?"

Alfred looked at Yao smiling.

"She's beautiful."

He looked back down at his daughter, she had her mothers smile. Slowly she closed her eyes to sleep, but the smile still remained. He noticed that her sisters were also sleeping peacefully too. He leaned over and kissed Yao tenderly.

"Thank you for giving me three beautiful daughters."

Yao smiled back at him. "Your welcome."

And with that he closed his eyes. Alfred figured he must be exhausted after…..that. So he left China and the babies to rest. He had to admit this was really unexpected. Instead of one he had _three_ kids, all in one day too! He figured Yao could name one and he could name another, but who would name the third? He immediately went through his mind to see who would name his third child. It would have to be someone who he cared for, someone who was always there, and someone who understood him the most (besides China). The first person that came to mind was his brother Canada. Of course! Who better than to name her than her uncle! He broke into a sprint to look for his twin brother. It seemed like he searched the entire building when he finally found him sitting in a corner quietly smiling with Mr. Kumurijaro.

"DUUUUDDDDDEEEEEE!"

At first Canada jumped, but he gave a smile.

"Hey America. How did it go?"

"Dude you are not going to believe this! China had _triplets_!"

Canada's eyes widened. "Triplets? Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yea it is. Can I ask you a favor?"

Canada nodded.

"I want you to name one of them."

Canada's eyes widened even more. "R…..Really?"

"Totally dude! I figured me and China can the other two and you could name the third! How 'bout it?"

"I-I don't know what to say…you really want me out of all people to name your child?"

Alfred smiled. "Dude, you're my brother, my _twin_ brother. Of course I would have you name her."

"Her?"

"Three girls."

"Identical?"

"Yep."

"That's gonna be hectic."

"You have no idea! So you'll do it?"

Canada thought for a moment, and then nodded. America flung his arms his brother thanking him.

"Nii-chan I can't breathe!"

It was very quiet but Alfred heard him. He let go of his brother rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Sorry bro, sometimes I forget my own strength."

News spread like wildfire about the babies. All the countries congratulated him and gave their best wishes. England went ecstatic when he heard about the three new granddaughters while France made some…jokes about things which made England slap him upside the head. For a brief moment Alfred stopped and looked out the window to watch the sunrise. Who knew? Maybe surprises weren't all that bad.

**Lord shoot me now the title sucks vital regions! But good story right? My sister actually gave me the idea of triplets and the birth place so if you liked it give her some thanks. Now I was going to wait until after the wedding but I read this Rusvia fic (….don't look at me like that!) and it gave me a burst of inspiration. Like? Don't like? Too bad! Before I go see that review button? Click it please~! I wanna hear from you guys! Until next time!**

_**~ladyknights**_


End file.
